Tactical Navel Assault
by Nui-the-Super-Lesbian
Summary: Nagato and Mutsu get dirty in the bath.
Nagato let out a sigh as she entered the warm waters of the hot spring, hoping to wash away all of her stress after a hard day of work. Managing the fleet for the admiral was a tough job, and it left barely any room for a decent break. Tonight, however, was finally her chance to relax, unwind, and enjoy herself. She slumped back into the bath, descending into the hot murky depths of the spring. Her long black hair floated in the water, which went up to her shoulders. Her large breasts peaked out a little from the bath, floating and bobbing in the water like buoys.

This bath was also the first time she'd had actual privacy in weeks, as it was always so busy and the others kept her schedule full with the constant battles they were being deployed to. Sometimes she wished she could just get away, to escape from all the bustling and tension of battle. So she could have some peace and quiet for some well needed "stress relief".

Nagato wasn't really the type for resting or relaxing and doing nothing, that just tired her out even more. In order to truly achieve solace, the battleship had to take care of a certain "itch". Now, this "itch" was obviously of the sexual variety, but the way that she went about scratching it was… unique, to say the least. Nagato did her best to keep it a secret, for the constant teasing and mocking of it would be utterly unbearable. What would she be into that would warrant such teasing, you may ask? Bellybuttons, that's what.

Living on a naval base with a fetish like that was absolutely unbearable, even the word naval was enough to drive her mad, since it sounded exactly like navel outloud. It was made even worse when all of the girls in the fleet she commanded would show their bellybuttons in one form or another, especially her partner Mutsu, whose navel was always on display due to the uniform they both had to wear. If Mutsu were to ever find out, she would never hear the end of it. Plus her knack for getting under her skin would make the sting feel twice as worse. But Mutsu wasn't here, and she was all alone.

" _It's been a while…"_ Nagato thought, biting on her bottom lip as she looked around the empty room. The "itch" had been bugging her for the past week and a half, and it would continue bugging her for the next few weeks if she didn't take care of it now. Luckily, the bath house was deserted, and would be for the next few hours. While she could just do it in her room at the base, it would be incredibly risky with Mutsu skulking around. She couldn't count how many times her brown haired partner had nearly walked in on her pleasuring herself, and every time she was too close to seeing her for what she really was.

"Might as well…" The black haired battleship muttered, placing her right hand against her stomach, her movements causing the water to ripple as her arm moved through the bathwater. Nagato gave one quick look around the room again to satisfy her paranoia, and soon enough, she got the show on the road. She spread her navel open with her index and ring finger and pushed her middle finger into the crevice. Her navel was somewhat shallow, due to her physical fitness, and you could see the bottom if you were close enough to it. Her finger rubbed the dimple in a steady clockwise motion, sometimes pushing down and forward on it to stretch it a little more to add in a little. The sensation was rather different from all the other times she'd done this, and this was most likely due to the fact that she was playing with herself underwater. Her finger didn't really feel like a finger, it felt slippery and wet, somewhat similar to a tongue.

Speaking of tongues, Nagato desperately wanted someone to use theirs on her bellybutton, as well as to do the same to someone else. She'd spent many a pleasure session alone pleasuring herself while she was lost in a fantasy of oral navel pleasure. Her fantasies always involved the navel baring ladies she interacted with day in and day out, from Shimakaze to Fubuki, even Mutsu was a regular in her lust-filled dreams. Sometimes her partner would take the lead and tease the black haired battleship into submission with playful tickling, begging, and other dastardly methods to get her to humiliate herself for what she desired. Other times the roles were reversed and Nagato was on top ravaging whoever she was dreaming about, although with much less teasing involved, as Nagato was more straight to the point when it came to pleasure. However, she did get a nice sense of dominance from all the squirming and moaning they would do as she worked her magic.

While these fantasies were sublime, the trip back to reality was always harsh for her. Whether it all ended upon her climax or if Mutsu walked in on her in the act, she always felt dead inside when she realized that it wasn't real. No matter how many times she prayed for it to be true, it was always a fake, just a momentary escape from her constant reality of work and battle. Sometimes she could deal with it without a problem, other times it left her moody and irritable for days.

Not soon after she began to scratch her ever present itch in the bath, Nagato slipped into another one of her fantasies. Her finger pressed down on her shallow umbilicus and she massaged it without restraint, letting her imagination run wild with the thought of someone licking her navel to their heart's content. Her hand slowly developed a mind of it's own as she lost herself in her little fantasy, picturing the most heavenly of summer nights in her mind with someone laying on top of her, having their way with her navel. The finger-tongue swirled around in circles, fighting against the water to get faster and faster as Nagato's sexual desire increased. Whoever it was that she was imagining, they were going all out with her, and the battleship did not mind this fact one bit.

"M-Mutsu…" She moaned, leaning her head to one side against the edge of the pool as the sex in her fantasy world picked up, "Mutsu, please… keep going." Nagato clenched her teeth together, sharply breathing through through them and her nose, blushing and whining like a puppy as her dream Mutsu toyed with her every so wonderfully. Her tongue felt like it was made of the smoothest material in existence, but it was just rough enough to provide a more than pleasurable feeling to the busty battleship. Nagato writhed and convulsed with Mutsu's tongue, her movements causing ripples to form around her in the water. She couldn't tell if she was wet, since since everything below her shoulders was submerged, but her lady parts were burning for some attention. Her chest was pounding with a hammering beat, and a warm feeling was pooling in her lower belly, one that felt as though it could flush out of her with even the most of delicate motions.

The dream Mutsu continued to lick and slurp away at her bellybutton, hugging her waist so she could fit more of her tongue inside of the tight and shallow hole. Nagato's abs tensed around the slimy muscle, as if her stomach and navel didn't want it's heavenly touch to leave them. She looked down at her companion and placed her left hand on the back of her head, running her fingers through her light brown hair and curling the soft locks around her fingers. The ever horny Nagato pushed her hips up into Mutsu's face, arching her body as she got prepared to let it all flow out of her.

"I-I'm so close, keep going!" The black haired battleship cried, arching her body in the pool like she was in her head as her comrade began to go all out on her navel, passionately wiggling her tongue on the knot that held it all together.

"What are you close to?" A voice suddenly echoed through the empty bath house. Nagato's eyes quickly burst open as the voice reverbed in her head, knowing exactly who it was. She whipped around in order to visually confirm it, but only wound up somewhat slipping and falling into the bath and going completely underwater.

" _Dammit, of all the people that could've walked in on me at that moment, why'd it have to be her?"_ Nagato frantically thought, her face burning with an embarrassed red glow, " _This night was going so well, why does this always happen! No, stop overreacting. Just tell her you're not in the mood for company right now, then she'll definitely go away."_ The battleship collected herself as quickly as she could before she ran out of air, and ascended to the surface of the bathwater. She stood up and turned in the direction of the intruder, and moved her wet hair out of the way so she could angrily stare them in the face. However, that anger quickly melted away once she laid eyes on the girl standing in front of her.

Mutsu was indeed the one who had walked in on her, and she looked just as stunning as she always did. The brown haired fleet girl was wearing her normal attire, consisting of a white cropped tank top that clung to her breasts. The top also featured a part in the center, revealing the perfect amount of cleavage for the other ships' viewing pleasure. Her skirt was a standard grey miniskirt, and protruding from it were the most beautiful legs Nagato had ever laid eyes on.

However, these were obviously not what was catching the secretary ship's eye; Nagato was clearly stunned by Mutsu's smooth, slender stomach and hips, especially her round, deep bellybutton. The depth of the umbilicus was rather astounding to a closet bellybutton junkie like Nagato, it never ceased to make her at least a little wet. She'd scratched many an "itch" to the thought of making sweet oral love to that delicious looking dimple, passionately tonguing and drilling into her sensitive virgin nerve endings. Ok, maybe virgin wasn't the right word to describe her navel, since it looked as though someone had already gotten to it before she did. The brown haired battleship's navel was pink, and surrounding it was a thick coat of red lipstick.

"Nagato, it's just me, there's no need to get spooked," Mutsu said, putting her hands on her hips and looking down at her naked friend. Nagato sank down into the water a little upon remembering that she was nude, covering her breasts with her arms and sinking until her chest was completely out of view. She had the face of a puppy who was scolded, but her eyes appeared as though she had just seen something that utterly shocked her.

"And who were you talking to?" Mutsu asked, cracking a little smile, "It wasn't that squirrel again, was it?" Nagato's blush somehow managed to get even redder, and she sank in the water a little. Mutsu had quite a knack for pushing her buttons, she could play the black haired fleet girl as if she were a master instrumentalist. The lipstick on her navel wasn't doing much to help the situation, and Nagato had gone well past that shade of red.

"I… I was just talking to myself," Nagato lied, staring Mutsu dead in the face to try and get her mind off her bellybutton. However, Mutsu's facial expression just made her even more flustered. The brown haired fleet girl had this warm, gentle smile plastered on her adorably irresistible face, but it was dripping with a rather smug demeanor. That smile could always wind her up like a clockwork automaton, fantasy or not. When Mutsu flashed her that grin, she could feel her body heat up exponentially, and her panties would be utterly soaked for the rest of the day.

"A-are you gonna tell me why you're here?" Nagato stammered, her efforts to remain calm utterly failing in the presence of this damnable temptress.

"I was just happening by, and I heard you squealing and talking to yourself," Mutsu replied, "That squirrel must have looked really cute tonight, huh?"

"I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T THE SQUIRREL, DAMMIT!" Nagato snapped, clearly affected by Mutsu's button pushing. Speaking of buttons that were being pushed, Mutsu had slipped her right middle finger into her own, lightly moving around in circles as she massaged the bottom. The black haired fleet girl did her best to keep her eyes off it, biting her lip and clenching every muscle in her body to keep herself focused. However, this only worked for a few seconds before fetishistic lust took control, and she was eye guzzling her umbilicus like it was nobody's business. Watching something like this was a total dream come true for the secretary ship, it was as if heaven had answered her prayers and made one of her many navel-based wishes a reality.

"I bet you're wondering about my bellybutton, aren'tcha?" Mutsu chuckled, digging her finger in the back of her navel with a little more force.

"Of course... I mean yes, I was wondering when you were gonna address that," Nagato snapped back to attention, still keeping up the futile effort to repress her desires. The clothed fleet girl merely chuckled, very amused with how well she could toy with her friend.

"Well, when I was on my way here, I ran into Fubuki, who had a very strange request to ask of me."

"A-and that was?" Nagato gulped, her heart beating out of her chest as she imagined all of the possibilities.

"Well, she wanted to kiss my navel as part of a dare the other girls gave her. The lipstick was supposed to be proof of that, but I think she just wanted to claim me for herself," Mutsu pulled her finger out from her navel depths and quickly ran her finger around it before plunging it back in. Nagato just sat there in the water like a slack jawed idiot, her eyes nearly bulging out of her skull. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was both infuriated and intensely aroused.

"S-s-so how long did she lick you for? How did it f-f-f-feel?" The Secretary ship pried,shivering and flaring her nostrils as she asked her perverted questions.

"I wasn't keeping track of time, but it did feel strangely satisfying. She even mentioned you."

"She did?" Nagato blurted out, the revelation hitting her like a truck.

"Yup, Fubuki told me all about how she admired your tummy~. 'Nagato-san has such great abs,' she said, 'I wish I had a body like her!'" Mutsu did a little impression of the rookie destroyer, her Fubuki voice sounding almost like the real thing. Nagato somehow managed to blush even more, her body feeling so hot that it was possible for the heat she was giving off to cause the bathwater she was submerged in to boil.

" _Fubuki thinks I'm… hot…"_ Nagato thought, her thighs quivering underwater and causing a ripple to form around her. Just imagining two of the girls she'd been fantasizing about all this time taking part in some form of navel worship was enough to get a rise out of her. This actually happening in real life, however, it could give her a massive stroke.

"She said she wanted to do this to you too… b-but she said there was no way that a serious secretary ship such as yourself would let her do something so… lewd to your bellybutton~." Mutsu put a lot of emphasis on the last word in that sentence, clearly doing it to wind up her friend even more. Nagato's emotions were bubbling with rage and lust, hating the damned tease act but loving every second of it.

"It's such a shame really, I think she would've loved to know that the great secretary ship Nagato was a perverted bellybutton lover. I think that would've made her day, wouldn't you agree~?" Mutsu finally went in for the kill, her cutesy but sadistic smile being enhanced by a light blush on her cheeks. Nagato felt a lump form in her throat, she felt as if she were cornered. Her nipples, now fully erect, were stabbing into her arm like daggers.

"How long have you known…." Nagato rasped, her lip quivering with fear and pent up lust.

"A while. It wasn't very... Very hard to figure out. Aside from all the little l-looks I happen to catch throughout the day, your masturbation habits always do involve stimulation to your…. Mmmm, bellybutton~." Mutsu randomly moaned mid-sentence, and from the secretary ship's perspective her knees were quivering. Aside from that, there was a clear liquid dripping down her inner thighs, a substance that was all too familiar to Nagato.

" _Oh my god, is she… No, she couldn't be… But, what if…? This is too good to be true!"_ The black haired fleet girl internally rambled to herself as her crush aggressively fingered her umbilicus, her face turning a deeper shade of crimson with each passing second she continued that action. Nagato wasn't really a woman of faith, but if there was some deity out there, they were clearly manipulating the situation. Nevertheless, it was clear that Mutsu was getting off on the fingerbanging she was performing on her umbilicus, and Nagato was horny and desperate enough to capitalize on it.

"M-Mutsu, are you ok?" Nagato asked, raising herself up from the water and wading over towards the equally flustered girl playing with herself at the edge of the bath.

"H-Huh? O-Of course I am, p-pervert! I just… I'm just itchy right now!" The brown haired fleet girl began to slowly back away from her naked friend, stumbling backwards and falling on her rear. Her index finger remained in her navel while she tripped, the hole wrapping around the digit Nagato climbed out of the murky bathwater, her exit creating waves and ripples in the pool as she exited it. Now on all fours, she cautiously crawled towards her flustered friend. Nagato was dripping wet, and not just in the sense that she had recently exited the spring.

"You're feeling 'itchy', huh?" Nagato replied with a timid half smile, "I think I can relate to that." She climbed on top of Mutsu and swiped her hand away. The black haired fleet girl gripped her comrade's hips and stared into the depths of her umbilicus, holding her steady amidst all of the squirming she was doing. She'd never seen it up close, even after all this time. She'd usually have to improvise when it came to all the little details of her bellybutton, and finally being able to see it off close was… Well it was gratifying to say the least. Hell, managing to even get into this vicinity was a huge achievement for Nagato, and that was one of the many things that she was going to be crossing off her mental checklist this evening. Nagato ran her palm over the smooth landscape of Mutsu's abdomen, letting each of her fingers lightly glide over her bellybutton.

"It's softer than I ever imagined, Mutsu…" Nagato whispered, moving her wet body up on top of Mutsu's legs. She wrapped her arms around her waist and looked up on the girl before her, somewhat amused with how things were playing out. The confident tease that she was so afraid of was able to be reduced to a moaning, blushing, gushing fool just from a little absent-minded navel play.

"Nagato, g-get off! You're making m-me all wet!" Mutsu moaned, squishing and rubbing her tight, flawless thighs together. The more she writhed, the more her skirt rode down, which gave Nagato more real estate to work with. Nagato could feel her heart beating out of her chest as she continued to stare into the abyss-like bellybutton, and Mutsu could feel it throbbing too against her thigh. Her lip was quivering too, and her hands were shaking like she had parkinson's disease.

"There's no way I'm getting off you now, you tease," Nagato hissed, years of sexual frustration bursting out of her, "I've been waiting forever to try this, and I'm not gonna stop now when it's right in front of my face!" With that, the secretary ship lowered her head and wrapped her lips around the navel, the perimeter of her mouth lining up perfectly with Fubuki's smudged lipstick stains. Her eager tongue soon followed, descending into the depths of the object of her affection and pushing hard towards the bottom. Nagato's eyes shot open with delight, the flavor overwhelming her senses like she was having her favorite food for the first time.

" _So this is what they taste like,"_ Nagato thought, gleefully checking another thing off on her mental bucket list as her tongue eagerly explored Mutsu's bellybutton. The flavor was exactly what she had expected: skin, but sweeter and more refined, like it was an imported delicacy being served at a fancy restaurant. She pushed her tongue deeper inside, the tip racing around the bottom and savoring all that yummy flesh. Saliva began to accumulate in and around Mutsu's navel, which contributed to some rather lewd noises Nagato would unintentionally make. The room echoed with soft licking and slurping sounds, alongside the deliciously horny moans of the two extremely aroused fleet girls.

"N-Nagato, I… I don't know how you're doing this…" Mutsu moaned, barely able to speak between between lengthy, scratchy, lusty moans, "But keep goin-AHHH~!" She arched up into Nagato's mouth and grabbed her head, squeezing her eyes shut and turning her own head to the left. She bit her lip as Nagato began to focus on this one little fold on the roof of her navel, an area which seemed to get the biggest reaction out of her. The secretary ship's tongue lashed the crevice to her heart's content, her eyes glued to Mutsu's adorable, submissive face. She drilled the tip of her tongue into it and squeezed the brown haired girl's smooth, slim hips, producing a long moan from her partner that filled her with an immense feeling of determination and utter satisfaction.

"NAHAGATOOOOO~!" Mutsu screamed, her body shaking along with the black haired fleet girl's tongue in perfect rhythm. Her squealing was music to Nagato's ears, everything about it made her heart race faster, it felt like she was going to explode if she did this any longer. She withdrew her tongue for a moment to give it a rest, as it had been going nuts for the past few minutes. Mutsu finally had the opportunity to take a break too, slowly moving out of the arch she was in and resting on the floor, with Nagato's arms pressed between the small of her back as well. Unfortunately for her, the secretary ship was not going to let her relax, and she began to run her fingers around the slippery, sweaty plane that was her stomach. Nagato's saliva covered her belly, giving it a shine that made it appear like a jewel to the naked girl lying on top of the stomach's owner.

"Why're you being so mean, Nagato?" Mutsu asked, pouting a bit as she sat up to look at Nagato.

"I'm the mean one?" Nagato shouted, offended by Mutsu's statement, "You come in here when I'm trying to be left alone, tease me while I'm already unstable, and yet you say that I'm the mean one?" Mutsu gave her infuriated comrade a strange, yet guilty look. It was true, she probably wasn't in the position to be putting any blame on the secretary ship, but it's not like she knew that her little infatuation would affect her like this! You see, it wasn't very hard for her to figure out that Nagato had a bit of a thing for bellybuttons. Ok, maybe "a bit" of a thing was the wrong word, it was more like she had a MASSIVELY hard to miss thing for them. She'd known about this after she managed to catch her eye guzzling her stomach a few dozen times, always with the same captivated look as if she'd just fallen in love for the first time ever. The rosy cheeks and stammering when she got caught every time didn't hide it all that well either.

Teasing her was also a bit of a hobby, and it was something she'd become exceptionally good at. Although it wasn't very difficult to undo that cool demeanor she always had when you've known her as long as Mutsu. Her teasing never got Nagato to act like this, though, this was completely new. She continued staring her best friend in the eye, doing her best to not get flustered over the feeling of those god-given breasts squishing and rubbing up against her thighs. The lingering feeling of her silky tongue frantically exploring her umbilicus didn't help much either, nor did the chill that shot up her spine every time Nagato's breath touched it. Nagato herself looked like she wanted to keep going, but she was so appalled by what Mutsu said that she just couldn't continue.

Speaking of how she looked, the black haired fleet girl was simply ravishing this evening. The moonlight in the open air bath bounced off her pale skin, causing her to glow. Her wet eyes also gave her off a glow, and my god, they were pretty, like diamonds. It was as if the night was saying "Take her, you know you want to," and this was a suggestion she was certainly eager to follow. Nagato even looked like she wanted to have her bellybutton ravaged by Mutsu's tongue, to be fucked umbilically for the first time in her life by someone she loved.

" _Good lord, what have you done to me, Nagato?"_ The brown haired fleet girl thought, unable to believe that she was actually getting turned on by… navels. The word even gave her a warm feeling, and the more she thought about it, the hotter she got.

"Nagato… You're right, I did go overboard with this…" Mutsu apologized, sighing and looking guilty, "I feel so ashamed."

"Well you should, I mean I'd be ashamed too if I were yo-" Nagato was cut off by a hand cupping her jaw, Mutsu's hand. The brown haired fleet girl pulled her companion closer to her face, positioning her naked body right on top of her own.

"However," Mutsu licked her lips and them very close to the secretary ship's ear, "There's no way I'm letting you stay on top tonight~." Nagato's eyes shot open as those sweet words tickled her ear, all anger fleeing her body and quickly being replaced with lust. Mutsu rolled over with her, retaking her dominance in the situation. Both their breasts pressed up against the other's Mutsu's nipples now poking through the cotton of her top, indicating that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"M-Mustu, you'd better be doing what I think you're doing…" The secretary ship breathed, letting her partner grab her wrists and secure them above her head with one of her stockings.

"Oh, I'm definitely going to give you what you want, after you do one thing for me," Mutsu replied, tightening the knot on the stockings that bound Nagato's arms together.

"And w-w-what would that be?"

"Promise me you'll help me do this to Fubuki. If you do, I'll give you what you've been wanting for soooooo long, and I'll make sure to do it better than your finger ever could." Mutsu slowly ran her index finger along Nagato's left collarbone, somewhat dry now after spending a good ten minutes outside of the bathtub. Nagato's thighs twisted and writhed together as Mutsu rubbed her belly on her's. Feeling any sort of foreign touch would always drive her insane, but this was a completely different ballpark.

"That's it? I mean, yes, you've got a deal! Now put it in me already!" Nagato cried, extremely impatient as her biggest wish was about to come true. The brown haired fleet girl grinned and crawled in the opposite direction of Nagato's face, heading straight for her sweet spot. The little hole was somewhat rosy from the fingerbanging it was receiving in the bath, and that shade of pink was about to get a whole lot darker after Mutsu had her way with it. The secretary ship's assistant laid her head down on the quivering abdomen, her mouth right to the left of Nagato's bellybutton. Her cheek rubbed on the tightened muscles of the fleet girl's stomach, warming it's owner up and adding to the fires of passion Nagato had burning in her lower belly.

The brown haired woman began to slowly open her mouth, her jaw sliding along the sleek belly flesh. Her tongue slowly crept out, dripping with spit that dropped on the inside of her chops, some even getting outside and landing on Nagato's belly, causing her to flinch in anticipation. Mutsu then turned her head on it's front so that her mouth was pressed against her stomach. She exhaled and wiggled her tongue around, smirking and giggling as Nagato whined for more. Her head slowly inched towards the shallow scar, with her tongue moving in little spirals as it traveled to the sweet spot.

"M-Mutsu, just h-hurry up already!" Nagato begged, jerking her hips to the side in an attempt to get the tongue to slide into her bellybutton. However, Mutsu countered this by hugging her waist tightly, so tight that she couldn't move at all. The brown haired fleet girl brought her head up from the creamy abs, giving her plaything a smug little smirk that was the definition of sadistic dominance.

"Naughty naughty! Sweet, kissable, bellybutton-lickable little Nagato needs to be more patient~!" Mutsu scolded the wiggling secretary ship, shaking her head from side to side in a patronizing manner.

"I'm sorry, ok, now just hurry up!" Nagato growled, her demanding tone working against her and instead making Mutsu giggle as if she just saw something adorable.

"No no no, that's not how this works. You're MY plaything right now, I'm not doing this because I want to fulfill some sick fantasy of yours. Unless, y'know, this is one of them, because if it is, you'd better be enjoying yourself." Mutsu giggled, intensely satisfied with how red Nagato's face was getting. Nagato hated to admit it, but being this woman's plaything tickled her fancy more than it should.

"Besides, you taste so… bland. I'm not sure what it is that drives you gaga, but I'm just not getting it. I think I'll just add a little flavor of my own~" The fleet girl let go of her waist, holding her tight with her remaining arm to keep her torso restrained. She produced a little cup from seemingly nowhere and held it in front of Nagato's face. "Know what this is?" She asked and wiggled it around with her wrist.

"P-Pudding," Nagato answered, fighting the urge to smile with joy at the sight of the dessert.

"Yup! But pudding is only for obedient girls, and you haven't been very obedient, Nagato-chan~." The seductress winked as that last part rolled off her tongue, sending the black haired woman's stomach into a backflip that felt as if it would never end. Nagato knew the game Mutsu was playing, and luckily for her, and she could play the role of the sub damn well. Nagato cocked her head to the right a little, pouting to the best of her abilities and flashing her comrade some big ol' puppy dog eyes.

"Pweeze, Mutsu-sama, I pwomise I'ww be good~" Nagato said in a high pitched moe voice, one that she only used when she was alone. Mutsu felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of the cutesy act, and the desire to fuck this girl increased significantly, even though it was already really high to begin with.

"Oh, Mutsu-sama will definitely have her way with you, cutie-pie!" Mutsu declared, tearing the plastic lid off the pudding cup and bringing it down to her stomach, where she poured the gooey contents all over in a wanton fashion. Nagato threw her head back and smiled with delight, feeling as though she were on top of the world as the custard filled her navel, just waiting to be cleaned out by the tongue of an eager fleet girl. She also felt immense satisfaction from how well the ol' razzle dazzle worked on her domme, and pretty soon she was gonna be walking on sunshine with the feeling of a heavenly soft tongue working its magic on her oh so ready navel.

Mutsu had no smug remarks for her partner as she plunged her big thick tongue into the secretary ship's shallow little bellybutton, wiggling and squirming around as she hungrily sucked and lapped up the dessert like a dog does with food that falls from the table. It started its tender assault by diving straight for the bottom, where upon making contact it raced around the interior in a counterclockwise motion. Mutsu's head followed her tongue as it did it's thing, the brown haired girl moaning satisfactorily from the wonderful tang of both the pudding and her superior's bellybutton. She forced as much of her tongue as she could into the small space she had to work with, the muscle convulsing and squishing against all the folds and little details that the umbilicus had to offer, with her head going along with it again. The tip of her tongue prodded and poked all it could get into, trying to find all the little sweet spots that would surely make the navel's owner squeal with delight. The snake-like muscle eventually found what it was looking for: a horizontal slit that was on the left of Miss Nagato's navel knot, and although it wasn't big enough for it to squeeze itself into, it could still tease the stuffing out of it just by brushing over it. Doing so caused the black haired woman to arch up and scream a lustfully hardy 'YES!', a clear signal that this was the place to drive her over the edge. Playing with that little slit also caused her abdominal muscles to squeeze around the squishy pink mouth appendage as if it didn't want to let it go, like it was keeping it a prisoner to pleasure it forever.

Nagato was clearly enjoying the ride Mutsu was taking her on. From the lustful moaning and the jerky way she threw her head from side to side, it was hard to take her actions as anything but erotic euphoria. To have her g-spot teased like this sated years and years of frustration in seconds, but there was plenty more to go, and this wasn't going to end anytime soon. Mutsu began softly pumping her tongue on that one spot, letting out a breathy giggle as Nagato's deliciously lewd moans rang in her ears. Her tongue flicked and pressed on the slit without holding back, each motion making Nagato tense up harder and moan louder than the one that preceded it. In addition to those things, Nagato was getting increasingly moist between her legs, another sign to confirm to Mutsu that what she was doing was working very very well.

"Mutsuuuuu, I loooove you!" Nagato cried, her voice filled with lots of squeaks as the woman she was referring to hungrily tongue-fucked her tight and shallow belly clit. Mutsu felt her eyes spring open wide as that reached her ears, sending a chill that went up and down her body. Hearing Nagato confessing that among her horny moans sent her tongue into overdrive, and she went all out with it. The pudding taste still lingered even though it had all been cleaned out, but there was still some left in the tiniest of places, and the brown haired woman was determined to get them out while still affectionately attacking the b-spot. She was determined to make this wonderful lady love her even more, and giving her the orgasm of a lifetime was sure to do the trick.

Nagato kept huffing and puffing as the licking brought her closer to the edge, her navel was overflowing spit and getting redder by the second the more it was rubbed and licked and lashed by that amazing tongue. Her hands gripped tightly around the pole that she was secured to and her thighs wrapped around each other as she tried to hold it all in. She couldn't be happier that this was going to be the first time she was going to cum from someone else doing things to her, and the fact that Mutsu was going to give her this just made it even better. However, this wasn't enough, she needed this to be extra special. And she knew just the position that would satisfy that wish.

"Mustu, le-lets cum together! Together, you and me~!" Nagato squealed, her request causing Mutsu to stop the sublime sloppy bellybutton licking so that she could look up at the girl she was trying to get off. The girl doing the licking had pudding all over her face since she didn't lap it all off the rest of her stomach, which made her look a little silly but neither of the horny ladies gave a damn.

"Uh, Nagato, how are you going to get me off when my bellybutton's all the way down here?" Mutsu asked, wiping her face off of all the pudding with a towel that was conveniently placed within arm's reach. Nagato smiled and giggled to herself, feeling rather proud of the idea that she had come up with. Her face then formed her usual serious expression, the one she would use to explain tactics to the other fleet girls.

"We'll form a navel 69 formation. That will offer us full orgasmic compensation and the ability to enact our lust on each other." Nagato explained, her voice cold and calculating even when she was talking about something so… so utterly sexy. Mutsu was stunned at the way that explanation was delivered, it was just absolutely perfect.

"I love it when you're tactical, babe…" Mutsu purred, gushing like crazy and soaking her standard issue fleet girl panties.

"Well let's not waste any time then, shall we?" Nagato smiled in a suggestive manner, and that got Mutsu going even more. Mustu wiped her lover's stomach off and untied her so that she could position herself properly on top of her. She tied her long, wet black hair back into a ponytail as well, so Mutsu wouldn't be rubbing it into the bathroom floor with her knees. The brown haired fleet girl crawled on top of her, her body facing in the other direction that Nagato was lying. The lipstick-stained umbilicus was hovering right over Nagato's mouth, still dripping with a little bit of saliva from when she was licking it previously.

"Be gentle, ok?" Mutsu said jokingly, getting a chuckle out of Nagato as she wrapped her arms around the fleet girl's waist.

"Just shut up and lick my bellybutton, ok, princess?" Nagato replied with a smirk, bringing Mutsu's stomach to her lips as she jammed her tongue into her cavernous navel and focused on the little g-spot she was teasing earlier. Mutsu jumped and tensed up, letting out a surprised squeal that Nagato really got a kick out of. Not wanting to be outdone by the secretary ship, Mutsu followed suit and shoved her squishy pink lingua into the succulent and shallow bellybutton, rushing the little slit and vigorously tongue fucking it like there was no tomorrow. The return of the wet muscle feeling up her bellybutton g-spot just made Nagato squeeze Mutsu's waist tighter, now more determined than ever to eat this juicy button out. The secretary ship's tongue squirmed all around in the deep hole, the sides managing to tease all of the brown haired woman's sweet spots with relative ease as the tip flicked and prodded at the knot that laid at the bottom.

Mutsu bucked and spasmed as Nagato worked her oral magic, but she wasn't letting herself get distracted from pleasuring her in return. She arched Nagato's back to bring her stomach up into her tongue, making it easier to shove more of her tongue inside. She even gave Nagato's plump but firm ass a squeeze, making the woman jump and moan in response. Nagato didn't retaliate, however, as she was too focused on the glorious little umbilicus to even care. She began lightly pumping her lingua in and out like a well greased piston in a car engine, getting faster with each reinsertion until she was in a rhythm that lined up with the fast paced beat of her heart. Mutsu's thighs were shaking and dripping like mad, the tongue fucking being a little too much for her but she was damn well pleased with how it felt. She moved her hips along with the tongue, helping the secretary ship get deeper into her umbilicus with more force. Her own fucking motion began to get faster as well, although she was considerably faster than Nagato was. The two were like a well oiled machine of navelingus, both equally drunk on umbilical euphoria and determined to be the one that would bring the other to her climax.

Both horny navelinguists were reaching the point of no return, and from the way that things had been progressing thus far, it looked like they were going to be able to cum together after all. Mutsu got more and more aggressive as she fucked the the slit in the shallow navel to heaven and back, and Nagato was going ham on the deep innie she was tongue-deep in, moaning as she shoved her tongue in with all her might. This was her world right now, licking and lapping and sucking this woman's bellybutton while she had her own given the same treatment. Heaven wasn't really something she thought about often, but it felt like she'd been spirited away to a land of pleasure, one where all of her dreams were coming true, one after another. Mutsu felt like she was in a similar fantasy world, but one where she could finally have the secretary ship all to herself. Sure, licking her navel wasn't what she had intended to do, but it was something she had no regrets about either. It tasted better than anything she'd ever had in her life, and plunging her tongue into it gave her such an erotic rush that she never wanted to leave it.

"M-Mutsu… I'm almost there~" Nagato whined, her hands shaking as they held onto Mutsu's hips for dear life.

"Me t-too, Nagato… I'm so close, finish me off, please!" Mutsu replied, her breathing becoming extremely unsteady as her burning loins begged her for release.

"L-Let's do it now, to-to-together~!" The secretary ship whined again, furiously lapping the hole with all her might as her horniness began to reach its peak. Mutsu mentally prepared herself for this, closing her eyes shut as she focused all her concentration, all her senses, on giving this girl the orgasm to end all orgasms.

"On Three!" Nagato cried out, so close to it that she could taste it, but still dead set on giving Mutsu an equally satisfying finish, "One!" She screamed, her tongue zeroing in on the most sensitive of Mutsu's sweet spots and licking the fuck out of it.

"T-T-T-Two!" The brown haired girl stuttered, her mind beginning to get foggy as she sensed her orgasm on the horizon, this only driving her to lick her lover's bellybutton with all the strength she could muster, and then some. Nagato licked and sucked and kissed and spit and smacked her lips on the ring around Mutsu's navel as she dug in, even though there wasn't really any more room for her to fit her tongue in.

"T-T-THREEEEEEEE~~~~!" Nagato wailed, her body arching up into Mutsu's face as it hit her, and with Mutsu pushing her down as her's came at the same time. Both ladies felt as if they had ascended to some astral plane of orgasmic satisfaction as their climaxes hit them like a truck, their bellybutton cherries totally popped as they relished in the feeling of their first tongue-on-navel-gasm. Mutsu had rolled off Nagato and was lying on her side, cringing with happiness as the pleasure surged through her nervous system. Everything was numb except for how good she felt, and it was the best thing she'd ever experienced in her entire life. Nagato had tears streaming down her face as she floated on Cloud Nine, writhing with glee as she was drowned in a sea of gratification, feeling as though she had conquered the world in just one evening. They both laid there on the floor for countless minutes, lost in their highs before they finally sailed down back to reality.

"Wow… That was… Fucking otherworldly…" Mutsu panted, rubbing her middle finger in her bellybutton as she stared at the ceiling. Her panties were completely soaked from her awesome climax, and her body was covered in sweat and saliva, with the latter accumulating mostly around her stomach, specifically her navel.

"I feel lighter, if that makes any sense…" Nagato replies, equally as tired as her lover, with her body having been left in the same state, sans the panties since she was butt naked.

"I… I'm sorry for, well, y'know…" Mutsu apologized, blushing and sighing as she felt guilty for her previous actions that evening. A hand then grabbed her own and lightly squeezed it, the thumb rubbing her palm. She sat up to see Nagato sitting upright as well, a warm and forgiving smile on her face.

"Forget about it, ok?" The secretary ship instructed, "You'll ruin the moment." Mutsu returned her smile and pulled the black haired woman closer, bringing her into a hug that she fully embraced.

"This better?" Mutsu asked, resting her head on Nagato's shoulder as she held her tightly.

"Yeah," Nagato replied with a sigh, "Thanks for all this, by the way."

"You're welcome. I'm glad we could share this evening like this."

"Me too. Although, there is still one thing that's bothering me…" Nagato said, pulling out of the hug a bit so she could look Mutsu in the face.

"Aaand what's that?" Mutsu asked, a tad curious as to what she could be asking after all they'd done in the past hour.

"Did Fubuki really say all those things about me? And why was she wearing lipstick in the first place, it doesn't look like something she'd wear." Mutsu smiled as the question was presented to her and she looked down at her bellybutton and giggled.

"I may have forced her to in exchange for sexual favors… She did say all those things though, but the lipstick was my idea." Mutsu slipped back into the guilty look she had worn a minute ago, although this time it made the secretary ship laugh somewhat hysterically.

"Wow, someone's naughty," Nagato teased, "I didn't think you had the hots for her~" Mutsu blushed and playfully pushed her lover away, but Nagato just giggled and went right back to hugging her, except this time resting her head on her chest. She snuggled up with the breasts and motorboated the brown haired woman, making her giggle.

"Yknow, I did tell Fubuki that I was going to give her her reward this evening~" Mutsu said, with Nagato knowing just what she was suggesting.

"Perhaps we should pay the little destroyer a visit then, hmm~?" Nagato purred, playfully licking Mutsu's neck.

"Oh, definitely~! But let's go again, shall we~?" The brown haired fleet girl bent all the way back, pushing her belly up as an offering to her goddess. Speechless, Nagato smiled and got right to work, slipping her tongue back in and licking away. The two lovers went back at it for another hour, cumming again and again as they lapped at each other's hypersensitive navels. Fubuki would have to wait, because these two fleet girls weren't going anywhere for a while...


End file.
